Low-Density Parity-Check (LDPC) codes have demonstrated near-capacity error correcting performance, and accordingly have been adopted in many communication standards including WiFi (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.1 in), WiMAX (IEEE 802.16e), digital satellite broadcast (Digital Video Broadcasting-Satellite-Second Generation (DVB-S2)), and 10-gigabit Ethernet (IEEE 802.03an). Despite having excellent data rate and error recovery performance, LDPC decoders may have significant power requirements, which may only be exasperated in next generation wireless communication systems that have target data rates of e.g. 10 times the current standard data rates.